


This whole new place...this whole new love

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Hannibal (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Boarding School, Broken Families, Crush at First Sight, Friendship, M/M, Mutant Powers, New Friends, Showing Off, Showing Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is new in the school and Hannibal helps him fit in, but what will happen if he falls in love with Erik Lensherr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Boarding school AU. All four go to this school and all four are special. They form a bond built on fear, secrets, blood, trust, and eventually love. All of them have dark pasts that have scarred them. The school is not what it seems and they have to do whatever is necessary to survive.

Charles was a little scared the place was huge and he didn’t know anybody, he wanted to cry but he didn’t let the tears out; He was here because he didn’t have a choice, his parents cared little what he did…he was the middle son of the family and he wasn’t talented as his older brother nor overly charismatic like his little brother. He lived on hell and he didn’t know what heaven was. He heard in the news of parents that beat their children but what the journalist didn’t know was the gaze that his parent made if he made a comment on the table, and he even wasn’t the rebel type…But still he was here standing on this ever big hall and not a clue where his room was.  
He walked till he find some information and then off to his “Place”; he opened the door and found a handsome guy that was already unpacking, it took only second for him to be noticed- Sorry!-he said stretching his hand- I am Hannibal Lecter, and you are?...  
-Charles Xavier, nice to meet you.  
-Welcome to the overly talked “Crimson of Knowledge” for privilege teens and youngsters… or that’s what they promote this jail to our parents.  
-Yeah, same words they used to convince my dad to bring me here…actually my dad didn’t needed much convincing to do.  
-Sorry to hear that.  
-Don’t worry, you’ll get used to this place. When you are ready I’ll show you the place…and same friends, if you like.  
-Thank you Hannibal.  
-You are welcome. Let me tell you three things that you need to know:  
1-Do not talks to the teachers and professors in an impersonal tone, except if they open up to you…but try not to. The most important teacher that you need to get along with his teacher Logan, the P.E. teacher, and everyone will get along with you  
2-Do not get near to the Red Dragon book club, they are very weird peapod…and popularity, if you have one, will be destroyed.  
3-You can trust me, even if you don’t know me very well, and my friends: Erik and Will. They might look intimidating but, they are good boys.   
Remember Charles you can trust me.  
-Thank you Hannibal, just…Thank you.  
-Don’t worry, once I was new here and I will help you wen ever you need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles followed Hannibal through the endless halls, it was like a maze, he wasn’t shire he would ever get his way around here; but he trusted his new friend after all he didn’t want to be here without having one.   
-You are quiet Charles.  
-I was just thinking.  
-Well I hope that takes you somewhere.  
He led him to a room with two handsome guys, without knocking first (that was strange for Charles), which greeted Hannibal with a pat on the shoulder and big smiles.  
-May I present you boys…Charles Xavier, Charles this are my boys: Will and Erik.  
Will just smiled at him from his corner, but Erik looked bedazzled when he was out of this shook he shake Charles hand- nice to meet you.  
-Nice to meet you too.  
-Boys- Hannibal said- he i s going to be with us he is new to this place and I want you to make him feel like he is home. Okay?  
Both teen nodded agreeing to Hannibal words; Hannibal walked to Will with a perfume in his hands and began talking to him as he promised that he would give will the perfume. As Erik began talking to Charles- Where are you from?   
-I am from Westchester.  
Erik smiled lightly, the boy was shy- You can trust me-He rethought his statement, that sounded too much like Hannibal- or in time you will see that I can be trusted.  
Charles looked warmly, he was being treated goodly even when he didn’t know anyone around him, and this guy Erik was being really nice right now.  
-Let me show you something, walk with me- Erik was determined to get to know Charles, even when he just met him seconds ago, he took him to a little bathroom that was empty, because nobody used it (because the plot demanded…LOL), it was very clean.  
-Don’t be afraid I am not going to hurt you…or do something strange to you; okay?  
Charles nodded smiling.  
-I have this weird thing, please don’t freak out…just look.   
Charles looked at the bathroom sink and watched as the tap moved as it began to pour out water- How?...  
-I don’t know, but I can control anything that is metal: locks, chains, keys, lockers and all that is metal.  
-That’s great.  
-You are not afraid then?  
-No, I really don’t. I actually would like to have an ability like that.  
-Maybe you have and you don’t know it yet. I learned this just some months ago. I did this to have a little secret between us, my friends don’t know I could do this. I wanted you to trust me…because you seem like a nice person, and I…would like to know you better.  
Charles said nothing, he didn’t have to, Erik’s expression said all that was to be said, he sensed that they would become friends…really good friends.


End file.
